Palący problem
by charlotte1989
Summary: Severus zmaga się z nałogiem. Co w związku z tym zrobi Hermiona? Ona znajdzie na to sposób.


_**A/N: **Ta miniaturka miała wczoraj swoją premierę na forum _Hogwarckie Historie_ z okazji nowego Wielkiego Otwarcia. Dzisiaj prezentuję ją szerszemu gronu czytelników. :) Życzę przyjemnej lektury.**  
**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Palący problem**_

Kłęby nikotynowego dymu unosiły się w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów. Kryształowa popielniczka była już praktycznie zapełniona wypalonymi papierosami, ale nie zapowiadało się na to, by Severus Snape miał szybko skończyć dodawanie kolejnych petów.

Wszystko zaczęło się przez Albusa. Tak, Severus mógł z czystym sumieniem zwalić winę na tego wielbiciela słodyczy. Jakby nie patrzeć, to przez niego stał się szpiegiem, a szpiegostwo zaprowadziło go do tego _wstrętnego_ nałogu, jakim było palenie. Tak zwane „puszczenie dymka" pozwalało Severusowi odstresować się (co z tego, że na krótką chwilę) i uzyskać względy spokój (również nietrwający zbyt długo). Zapalenie papierosa po spotkaniu Śmierciożerców stało się jego nawykiem, a delektowanie się przy tym szklaneczką najlepszej brandy, było największą przyjemnością w szarym życiu Mistrza Eliksirów.

Wojna się skończyła, a Snape nie rzucił nałogu. Uzależnił się od nikotyny i nic, i nikt nie mógł go przekonać do rzucenia palenia. Poppy Pomfrey załamywała ręce nad swoim kolegą, a Albus Dumbledore, co rusz próbował przekonać Severusa, by zamiast papierosów „cmokał" cytrynowe dropsy. Oliwy do ognia dolewała Minerwa McGonagall, podrzucając pod drzwi prywatnych kwater Snape'a ulotki o magicznej akupunkturze pomagającej pozbyć się przeróżnych nałogów. Niestety wszystko spotykało się z kategorycznym sprzeciwem Severusa.

W końcu miarka się przebrała. Hermiona, która dwa lata po wojnie z Voldemortem stała się panią Snape, miała serdecznie dość nałogu swojego męża. Mimo iż na samym początku uważała, że widok Severusa z papierosem to cholernie seksowny widok.

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wkroczyła kobieta z burzą brązowych włosów na głowie i różdżką w ręku.

— Severusie Tobiasie Snape — zaczęła, mrużąc oczy i skupiając wzrok na mężczyźnie siedzącym za biurkiem, co było utrudnione przez dymne opary. — Mam. Tego. Dość.

— A konkretnie?

— Ty już dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

— Wybacz, ale wymusiłaś na mnie obietnicę, że nie będę zaglądał do twojego umysłu bez pozwolenia. W związku z tym, nie wiem o czym mówisz — odparł spokojnym głosem Snape i zaciągnął się papierosem.

Hermiona zacisnęła lewą dłoń w pięść. Severus potrafił być szalenie irytujący.

_Ale, czy nie to cię w nim pociągało?_ — zapytał cichy głosik w jej głowie.

Owszem, pociągało ją wiele rzeczy, ale palenie nie znajdowało się na szczycie tej listy.

_Już nie_ — przypomniał natrętny głos.

Hermiona postanowiła przerwać wewnętrzną dyskusję i skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Oduczy Severusa palić, choćby miało to być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w życiu.

— O nie, mój drogi. Tak łatwo ci ze mną nie pójdzie. — Kobieta machnęła różdżką i zamknęła drzwi, uniemożliwiając mężowi ucieczkę. Kolejny ruch i papieros, który palił Severus zamienił się w drewniany ołówek.

— Co ty robisz, do cholery? — wysyczał Snape, wypluwając z ust ołówek, który jeszcze przed chwilą był uwielbianym papierosem.

— To co widzisz. Albo rzucisz palenie z własnej i nieco przymuszonej woli, albo zrobimy to po mojemu!

— W życiu — oburzył się Mistrz Eliksirów i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — I co, na Merlina, oznacza zwrot „po mojemu"?

— Mugolskie metody, Severusie. Nie chcesz po dobroci? To zrobimy to w inny sposób. Plastry z nikotyną powinny wystarczyć, chyba, że chcesz ssać pastylki. Zbliżysz się bardziej do Albusa, on będzie cmokał dropsy a ty pastylki. Cóż to będzie za widok! — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się chytrze dając swojemu mężowi znak, że tak łatwo z nią nie wygra.

— Odmawiam dalszej współpracy — powiedział Severus, wstając zza biurka i kierując się w stronę Hermiony. Kiedy przeszedł obok niej, czarownica uśmiechnęła się, tym razem złowieszczo.

— Jesteś tego pewien? Odmowa współpracy obejmuje wszystkie płaszczyzny naszego pożycia małżeńskiego.

Snape zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz zrezygnować ze wspólnego łóżka, które ogrzewam własnym ciałem? Wspólnej wanny, w której tak przyjemnie spędzamy poranki? Relaksujących masaży, przy których… sam zresztą wiesz. Wspólnych…

— Jesteś wariatką — przerwał jej Severus, stając przed swoją żoną i spoglądając na nią z góry.

— Gdybym nie słyszała tego co tydzień, może i bym się przejęła — odparła Hermiona, po czym zalotnie się uśmiechnęła, dotknęła ramienia Severusa i obeszła go dookoła kocim ruchem, chcąc pokazać mu, co straci jeśli nie ustąpi.

A Severus Snape był tylko człowiekiem. Mężczyzną, na dodatek.

— Hermiono… — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując obezwładniający zapach magnolii – tak charakterystyczny dla jego żony.

— Więc? Jaka jest twoja decyzja? — zapytała zmysłowym szeptem kobieta, stając na palcach, by jej oddech owionął szyję Mistrza Eliksirów.

— A niech cię… zgadzam się na te plastry.

Z tymi słowami na ustach, Severus podniósł swoją żonę, przerzucił ją przez ramię i ruszył do sypialni. Hermiona tylko uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

W końcu każdy ma swoje potrzeby…


End file.
